Neo and the chocolate factory
by Reindeergames9000
Summary: Morph sends Neo, Trinity, and Mouse out to find Agent Smith, but instead they find the chocolate factory! The trio tear the factory down brick by brick looking for Smith, giving those bratty kids what they deserve, and meeting some familiar faces along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Wakey, wakey, Neo... get the gross white goop while its hot...come on Neo, you've been asleep for _three whole HOURS_ its time to get up!...Don't you make me come in their young man!...God damn it Neo!" After trying, and failing, to wake Neo up, Morpheus eventuality marched right in his smelly room and smacked him upside the head!

"Owwww!" Neo whined.

"Your the _one! _You should be able to handle a little smack on the head!" Morpheus said.

"Your just jealous! I'm the one and your not!" Neo sleepily retorted. SMACK! "Youch!"

Once he was positive that Neo was up, Morpheus left him to dress. He stumbled out of bed and opened an old chest. "Lets see, a trench coat and sunglasses, or a trench coat and sunglasses?" After deciding on a trench coat and sunglasses, Neo headed out of his smelly room.

Neo wandered into the sort of kitchen. After retrieving his cold white goop, (he waited to long,) he sat down in between Mouse and Trinity. Mouse made an odd squeaking noise and darted away.

"I think Morph is gonna send us off on a mission to find smiths secret base!"

Trinity said.

Morph stood up on the food table and said, "I'm going to send Neo, Trinity, and Mouse off on a mission to find Smith's secret base!"

"How did you know?" Neo asked Trinity.

"Lucky guess." Trinity said with a mysterious shrug.

"When you three are done eating," Morpheus said, "Come to the matrix zappers and we'll hook you up." After these three are done eating.

"Why does _he _have to come with us?" Trinity complained, cocking her head towards mouse.

"How should _I _know?" Morpheus said. After some _major_ squirming and squeaking, (were all looking at you Mouse,) Morpheus finally got everyone into the matrix.

"Good luck bubs!" Morph said.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing the trio saw was a giant gray factory, that could hold at least ten billion blue whales inside it. That's a lot of whales! The second thing the trio saw was a large group of children and adults heading inside the factory. The third thing the trio saw was the large gate blocking them from getting inside. And the forth thing the trio saw was Neo, who had just summoned a large bomb and a whole lot of guns!

Neo activated the bomb, and grabbed Trinity and Mouse by their trench coats, and flew thirty feet in the air.

"Is it gonna blow up!?" Mouse asked, not minding the height, "I _love _when things blow up!"

"BOOM!"

"Yippee!" Mouse exclaimed. Trinity sighed. Neo dropped to the ground and let go of Trinity and Mouse.

"Okay, everybody grab some guns!" Neo instructed, "I know you love your guns Trin, so I have some extra for you!" They did as they were told, no questions asked.

"Are you sure this is it?" Trinity asked.

"Nope!" Neo answered.

The trio waltzed right in the factory looking cooler than ever. But they had to stop once to try to convince Mouse that he did not want one of the flaming dummy's eyes for a souvenir. They failed.

They reached a long gray hallway, and found the large group. But someone stopped them. He was a tall stupid looking man with odd clothes on. (Any type of clothing that isn't a trench coat is odd to the trio,) "I'm sorry but you three aren't allowed in here." He said in a weird voice. Trinity leaped into action. She judo flipped the odd man on the ground and pinned him their. Everyone (Except for Mouse and Neo,) gasped!

Trinity got real close to the mans face and said, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Willy W-wonka! The a-amazing chocolate cheer!" Wonka said. Trinity let go of him and stood up.

"Your to weak to be Smith, but you could be working for him! So were going to follow you around." Trinity said threateningly.

"Is that all right with you...?" Neo said as he pointed a large gun at Wonkas head.

"A-as long as its okay with e-everyone else!" Wonka said looking at the crowd. Everyone quickly nodded.

"Good." Neo said coldly, lowering the gun.

"W-well why don't you all i-introduce your selves!" Wonka said.

"We don't care about your names. We need to find Smith and get out of here." Trinity said. Oh, and where was Mouse all this time you ask? He was trying to climb up the wall!

A snooty looking girl wearing a snooty looking blue jacket and chewing snooty looking gum stood right in front of Trinity and said, "Well you _should _care about my name because I'm the fastest and longest gum chewer to ever live, my names Violet B-"

Trinity cut her off, "Listen you little twerp, if you don't stay out of my way, I will stick that gum right up your-"

Wonka cut her off "Were losing so much time just standing around, lets go!"


	3. Chapter 3

The large group was walking down the long gray hallway. "Oh you three you can just throw your coats any where!" Wonka said to Trinity and Neo. They gave him the most deathly death glares he will ever receive.

Mouse was walking next to the fattest boy he ever saw.

"Whats your name?" Mouse asked.

"Augustus Gloop. Would you like some chocolate?" Augustus said, offering Mouse a bar.

"Would I!" Mouse said snatching the bar and scurrying away, squeaking loudly.

"Well to ba- Where did he go...?" Augustus said.

Mouse scurried up to Trinity and Neo. "Guys, guys," Mouse said this just as Wonka was opening the doors to the chocolate room, "I just got a whole chocolate bar all for me! I don't have to share it with anyb-" Mouse stopped short when he saw all the sweets in the vast room. He absentmindedly set the bar in Neo's hand, and scurried away to go enjoy all the wonderful treats!

Neo started to unwrap the candy bar, and Trinity slapped it out of his hand.

"Neo! Smith could be hiding _anywhere _in this vast room full of sweets! Were DOOMED, I TELL YOU DOOMED!" But when Trinity finished her speech

everyone had run off to eat the wonderful treats, including Neo.

Trinity walked over to Mouse who could be clearly seen trying to climb a large pink tree probably to obtain the yellow fruit at the top.

"Mouse...Mouse!...MOUSE!" When Mouse finally heard Trinity calling to him he lost his grip on the tree and fell down, down, down and landed with a SPLASH in the chocolate river. But instead of flailing around like a madman, Mouse, being Mouse, started drinking the river.

"Mouse...Wha...?" Trinity said.

"I'm gonna try to drink the whole river before that big tubey thing sucks me up." Mouse answered. Mouse was right! A big tubey thing was coming towards him, possibly to suck him up. Trinity sighed and took out a large gun, then shot the

big tubey thing full of lead. It stopped dead in its tracks.

"Damn! Now I don't have an excuse to drink the whole river! Also, wheres Neo?" Mouse asked.

"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!" Neo came racing out of a candy apple bush with a pack of short people chasing after him.


	4. Chapter 4

The short people were running like mad to catch up with Neo. But then Neo remembered that he could fly. He shot into the air like a bullet. Then zipped over to the pink tree Mouse was trying to climb earlier. Thankfully, only the short people, Trinity, and Mouse saw him.

"I think Wonka called those guys Poompalions!" Neo yelled down to Trinity and Mouse.

"I don't care about their names," Trinity said, trying to climb up a tree to get out of the way of the Poompalions. "Any sign of Smith?"

"No, but I found a bunch of people stuffing their faces, and some fat kid had a heart attack. They had to carry him away on a stretcher. I don't think he'll make it." Neo responded.

"Nooooo! Augustus!" Mouse wailed from the top of his tree.

"Its about time we get serious about finding Smith. I don't think hes in here because Wonka is letting us look around everywhere," Trinity said, "WONKA!" Wonka rushed up. "Get these poompalions away from us then lets get on with this tour." Trinity ordered.

"Their really called O-" Wonka said.

Trinity cut him off, "I don't care about names, remember?"

After Wonka led the poompalions away, a large pink boat shaped like a sea horse rowed by more poompalions, came up the delicious river. The poompalions

started doing odd motions with their hands, then they started laughing.

"All aboard!" Wonka said. Everyone bored the pink boat. Except Augustus of course! Strangely Mrs. Gloop was boarding the boat as well. Neo sat next to Trinity. Mouse sat on the top of a tree.

"Wait for me!" He yelled.

"Faster!" Wonka told the poompalions. The boat raced away into a tunnel going high speed. Neo, and Trinity kept a straight face the whole time, while everyone else screamed, including the poompalions.

"Daddy, I want a chocolate river and a high speed boat!" Were the only words that were spoken the whole ride.

Finally, the boat came to a stop by three doors. One said: whipped cream another said: inventing room and the last one said: hair cream.

"Whats in that one?" Trinity asked Wonka, cocking her head towards "hair cream".

"Ohhh... nothing." Wonka responded.

"Neo! Hes acting all secretive about "Hair cream. Hes probably hiding Smith in there! Lets go!" Trinity said to Neo. They jumped out of the boat and headed in the room, "Hair cream".


	5. Chapter 5

The duo looked around the vast chamber full of brightly colored cans.

"Hair cream." They both said at once looking at each other.

Their were so many cans of cream that even David Tennant would be impressed.

"You go that way," Trinity said cocking her head towards some yellow cans labeled, "Waxy Wonders," "and I'll go that way," She said again, this time cocking her head towards some dark blue cans marked, "Big Blue Due".

As the One was heading towards "Waxy Wonders", he saw one of the cans move one one hundredth of a millimeter. He tore out a pair of guns the size of the globe, and shot the cream until it made one an enormous explosion!

"Waaaaug! Neo!? Even though I knew that would happen, you scared the bejesus out of me!" The Oracle said, as she stepped out of a pile of wax, carrying a variety of candy.

Trinity stalked over, "Whats going on? Did you get Smith? Huh? Oracle? What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Same reason," The Oracle responded, "I _love _candy!"

"Whats that your holding?" Trinity asked the Oracle, cocking her head towards something green in the Oracles hands.

"This is a pickle, no doubt about it." The Oracle responded.

"Oh." Trinity said. "Did you see Smith anywhere around here? Because we're looking for his ass."

"No, but I did see your little furry friend runnin' around here." The Oracle said.

"Mister bunny kinz?!" The One asked excitedly.

"So far so good."

"Morph with out his shirt on?"

"Keep going..."

"Mouse?"

"Bingo!"

All of a sudden the trio heard the most awful screeching noise ever, and it was getting louder! ALL OF A SUDDEN AN AFUL HAIRY THING DROPPED DOWN ON THEIR HEADS!

"You called?" Mouse said, perched on the Ones poor head.

"I knew that would happen!" The Oracle shouted.

"Oh, shut up!" Trinity grumped.

"Ewwwwww! You have arm hair!" Mouse shrieked from the top of Neo's head, pointing at the Oracle's plentiful arm hair.

"Wouldn't be much of an Oracle if I didn't!" The Oracle replied.

"Uh-oh...Mouse, how many candies have you had...?" Trinity questioned.

Mouse did some quick calculating in his head before answering, "Eleven billion, eight million, ninety three thousand, three hundred and ninety four!"


	6. Chapter 6

"SOGUYSHOWAREYOUDOINGOHMEI'MPRETTYGOODMYSELFHOWABOUTYOU!?" Mouse screeched.

After a long silence, Trinity said, "GET HIM!" And the others knew what to do. Uno summoned some thick rope, and they all managed to tie Mouse up.

"TASTYWHEATRUNNYEGGSARE REALLYGOODTOGETHERYOUSHOULDTRYTHEMYUMYUM!" Mouse screeched again, not noticing the rope. They slowly walked Mouse out of the hair cream room, then once they reached the sweet river, Trinity said, "Lets throw him in!"

"No!" The Oracle retorted, "He'll just drink the whole river and have even _more _sugar in his system!"

"How do _you _know?" Trinity said. The Oracle just looked at Trinity for a _long _time.

"Ohhhhhh..." Trinity remembered. This whole time Mouse was trying to grab the pickle out of the Oracle's pocket with his teeth.

"Keanu," The Oracle said, "I mean Neo, why don't you take Mouse and go fly somewhere with no sugar, but a big dangerous contraption of some sort."

"Okay!" Keanu, I mean Neo said.

"IGOTIT!" Mouse said through a mouthful of pickle.

"Come on little rodent." Neo said as he picked up Mouse and zoomed off down the dark tunnel.

"Damn! That was my lucky pickle!" The ladies walked inside the inventing room.

The first thing Trinity saw was that snooty little snoot, Violate. She was reaching out for a stick of gum that a huge machine was depositing. "BLAM BLAM!" Trinity shot the piece of gum until it was reduced to a pile of bubble rubble. Everyone backed away. An old man eyed them suspiciously, then turned away.

"Even though I know, what did you do that for?!" The Oracle questioned.

` "'Cause I hate that little snot, and I don't want her getting a sugary treat! Any questions?" Trinity answered.

"Suit yourself." The all knowing one said.

"Don't touch _anything!_" Wonka said. To late. Trinity was messing with every little contraption she saw.

She smacked a small orange button on a large orange machine. Loud whirring and buzzing sounds started coming from the large device.

"OH NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Wonka yelled. Trinity heard small yelps of fright from the poompalions. And then, the devious invention started producing small orange cubes!

"Oh. Thats the orange jello cube device," Wonka said, popping one in his mouth. The ladies heard sighs of relief from the poompalions. "I thought it was the device that made tiny _living_ orange jello cubes."

"Hey! That big bully ate Jimbo Jr. Jr.!" Said one of the tiny _living _orange jello cubes.


	7. Chapter 7

Three minus two flew down the dark tunnel clutching onto his furry friend, who had now become his furry _ fiend, _because he ate so much candy.

"WHEREAREWEGONNAGOHUHHUHHUHHUHHUH?!" The Mouse in the house yelled.

"Somewhere with no sugar, so you can't get even _more _hyper, but with a dangerous machine so you can keep yourself occupied." Neo replied.

They zoomed past hundreds of rooms, none of which interested Neo. "SUGAR" "MORE SUGAR" "EVEN _MORE _SUGAR" "TRIPPLE MORE SUGAR, WITH EXTRA SUGAR ON TOP, AND AN EXTRA PLATE OF SUGAR ON THE SIDE" The doors read.

Finally, _finally, _Neo noticed a door that read, "PARTS TO MAKE THINGS THAT MAKE SUGAR" The One stopped short. "SPLASH!" Of coarse, they were going over 200 miles per hour, so, when they stopped short, Mouse flew into the river. Nice thinking _Neo. _The One swiftly scooped up Mouse and tossed him into the "PARTS TO MAKE THINGS THAT MAKE SUGAR" room.

After slamming the huge metal door on Mouses' face, Neo wondered what to do next. He should probably go back and find Trin and the Oracle, Nah! He would go and find Smith himself!

He started to continue zipping his way along the dark passageway.

Then another door caught his eye. He stopped short. "SMITHS MILK" Smith _had _to be in their!

It had his name written all over it! _Literally! _

The one carefully opened the huge metal door...then... BAM! The one raced in yelling loudly!

"YAAAAAAAA- Wha...? Smith?" No reply. "What?! If Smith's not in here, then he can't be anywhere in this whole factory!"

"Correct!" Came a very familiar voice.

"Morpheus?"

"Correct again! Geez, I remember you being stupider than this!" Morpheus said.

"What? Okay... Two questions, why are you here and why isn't Smith?" The One questioned.

"Hey! I've got two questions for you to! Why are you so stupid, and why are you so stupid?"

"At least I'm not a cold hearted jerk!"

"How dare you!"

"You force me to sleep in your bathroom. _Your bathroom!"_

"Good point. Okay you win. _This time. _I'm here because I had a craving for chocolate milk, and Smith's not here because you were supposed to look in the building _across _from the factory stupid!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"I thought your one instincts would tell you!"

"Really Morph? _Really? _My One instincts? Look who's stupid now!"

"Okay, point is, we gotta get outta here and find Smith."

"Not so fast!" Came another _very _familiar voice indeed. "Smith will suffice!" 


	8. Chapter 8

"BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!" Three shots later, the jello cubes were all dead on the ground.

Everyone stared at Trinity. "Whats wrong with you people?"

"Oh...," Wonka said "Well... we just thought that this chapter would have a big chase scene..."

"Well it didn't. Why don't we head down this hallway?" Trinity said. So they started to head down a long hallway, with doors on either side.

"Wait... You were supposed to die!" The Oracle said to Violate.

"BLAM!" One gun shot later Violate was dead on the ground Trinity cackeled in delight.

The children cringed at the terrible site. One of them, Mike Teavee, broke down and started to cry, his parents escorted him out.

"Thats it!" Violate's mother said, dialing numbers on her phone, "I'm calling the Po Po's!" "BLAM!"

"Okay, could you stop killing people?" Wonka asked.

"They were all gonna die anyway! This factory is a hazard! Not that I give a damn." The Oracle

stated, lighting a cigarette.

"Cough Cough!" Said everyone.

"If you don't like cigerette's why do you make hundreds of gummy ones every day?" The Oracle asked.

"Good point." Wonka said.

They all walked down a long hallway.

"OH! THE NUT ROOM! YAY!" Wonka said, clapping his hands femininely. They all stopped in front of a big metal door.

"Noooooooooo way!" Trinity lied, "I have a severe allergy to nuts! If I have nuts, I'll go nuts!"

_"Fine," _Wonka said.

"But daddy, I _want _to go in their! I love nuts!" Some girl said.

"All right Verruca... Mister Wonka," Verruca's dad said, "How much for your nuts?"

"Oh their not for sale." Wonka responded. Verruca made a disgusted face. Trinity had had it up to _here _with this girl.

"You want some nuts?" Trinity said, "Go get 'em!" Trinity chucked the little bat into the nut room.

"Verruca!" Her father bounded into the room after her.

The Oracle blew a bunch of smoke into his face before he left.

"Thats it! Thats just about all I can take of you two! OMPALOMPA'S!"

Thousands of poompalions started pouring into the cramped hallway, carrying gummy guns.

"SMASH!" "MWAHAHAHAHA!" Mouse cackeled. He was sitting in the pilot seat of what looked a lot like one of the robot things everyone was riding in in the third movie. In fact it _was _one of the big robot things everyone was riding in in the third movie!

Mouse had just smashed through the wall and was squashing every poompalion in his path!


	9. Chapter 9

After a couple hours of jumping in place, Mouse had burned off most of the sugar, and decided to investigate.

He wondered back into the large room, and noticed a huge machine covered in a huge cloth. Mouse tore of the cloth. It was one of those huge robots everyone was riding in the third movie! Why would _Wonka _have one of these?

Mouse climbed up and sat in the pilot's seat.

All of a sudden Mouse heard a sound coming from the room right next to his! It was The Oracle and Trinity! They were in danger!

With a small squeak, Mouse fired up the huge whizzbang, then, smashed through the wall.

The poompalions were surrounding The Oracle, Trinity, some old dude, and some skinny kid, and Wonka was ordering them to attack!

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Mouse squeaked. He started squishing all the poompalions with his mighty feet!

Trinity cocked her head towards Mouse, "He's going to save us!"

"Not all of us," The Oracle said.

All of a sudden Smith busted in and started to make all the poompalions into mini Smiths! Five of them took The Oracle away down the hall, 100 of them started to climb up Mouse's whizzbang, and the rest transformed the old one and the skinny short one into more Smiths.

"NO! CHARLIE AND GRANDPA JOE!" Wonka yelled in despair.

"Me, me, me!" One of the Smiths said as it made Wonka into another Smith.

Mouse leaped out of his whizzbang and ran through the big hole leading to the parts room, and stopped.

"Mmmmmppmmpmpmm!" Mouse heard that sound coming from the **Smiths milk **room.

Mouse ran into the river and swam over to the **Smiths milk **room. He busted down the door and found Neo and Morph tied up with gags over their mouth's!

Mouse didn't ask any questions, and untied The One and The Two.

"No time to explain!" Neo and Morph said in unison. Then they looked at each other and laughed, then Neo grabbed Morph and Mouse and flew off to the battle.


	10. Epilogue

"Oh! Remember when Mouse ate eleven billion, eight million, ninety three thousand, three hundred and ninety four pieces of candy? Ha ha ha!" After Mouse rescued Neo and Morph, the battle was a piece of cake. Then they rescued The Oracle and came back to the real world, and are laughing about their experiences.

"Neo," Morph said to Neo, "I have a surprise for you!"

"I know what it is!" The Oracle said proudly.

Neo followed Morph down the hall to the left and entered a room.

"This is your new room Neo!" Morph said.

"Yes! I don't have to sleep in your bathroom any more! Freedom at last!" Neo said, prancing around his new room. "Wait... Isn't this Mouse's old room?"

"OH! That reminds me! I have a new room for you to Mouse!" Morph said.

"REALLY?! Cool!"

Morph lead Mouse down the hall to the right and they entered Morphs' bathroom. Everyone laughed.

** Okay! The end! If you liked that story please comment! Thanks to my sister and my dad for supporting me and helping me with the jokes! Thanks to ammyDOS, for that nice comment. And thank **_**YOU! **_**Yes you! For sticking with my story and reading it till the end.**

**~Reindeer**


End file.
